Tốc hành Hogwarts
by Ozbridge
Summary: Nhà Malfoy tiễn con trai của họ trước khi tới học ở Hogwarts.


_**Dislaimer**: Tất cả thuộc về JKR._

_**Author's Note**: Ai có hứng với bản tiếng Anh thì đọc fic Hogwarts Express ^ ^_

Đó không phải là một buổi tối yên tĩnh ở nhà Malfoy. Trong phòng của nó, thằng bé đang lục mọi ngóc ngách để tìm cho bằng được đống sách giáo khoa, trong khi người mẹ đang triệu tập đống quần áo với cây đũa. Đồng hồ vừa điểm mười một giờ kém mười lăm, làm cho tiếng của Scorpius càng vang to hơn trong căn phòng rộng.

"Mẹ nhanh lên, không con muộn mất!"

"Mẹ đang nhanh đây," Asteria nói một cách khó chịu. "Đáng lẽ con phải chuẩn bị xong mọi thứ vào tối qua, thế thì chúng ta sẽ không phải cuống lên như thế này."

Chỗ quần áo lần lượt bay về phía cái rương và được xếp gọn gàng vào đó. Hầu hết là từ một đống những thứ không thể tả được ở trên sàn, hoặc dưới gầm giường. Trông thấy cảnh này, Asteria nhíu mày lại.

"Sống trong đống lộn xộn này con sẽ không bao giờ đúng giờ đâu," cô nói."Bây giờ thì thay đồ đi. Chúng ta sẽ đi sau năm phút nữa."

Asteria ra ngoài, xuống tầng và vào phòng của cô. Draco đã sẵn sàng. Anh đã thay áo chùng, và chỗ tài liệu cho phiên họp buổi chiều đã sẵn sàng.

"Nó thế nào? Đã xong chưa?" anh hỏi, xoay người lại và nhìn cô.

"Cuống lên để chuẩn bị mọi thứ, như mọi khi," cô trả lời. "Em nghĩ chuyện đó sẽ không bao giờ thay đổi được cả."

"Thế nào? Nó có - bồn chồn hay gì không?"

"Trông nó không có vẻ thế," cô nói, giúp anh chỉnh lại cổ áo, "đâu phải là nó không có bạn, anh biết mà. Nó sẽ -"

Dường như cô còn muốn nói thêm điều gì, nhưng lại thôi. Quay lưng lại để tránh ánh nhìn của anh, cô chuyển đề tài, "Mấy giờ thì buổi họp của anh bắt đầu?"

"Một giờ. Phiên toà của em cũng vậy," ngập ngừng vài giây, anh nói thêm."Em sẽ đi với anh chứ?"

"Nếu anh muốn," cô đáp. Bước ra khỏi phòng, cô gọi với lên tầng trên, "Scorpius, chúng ta đi giờ đây."

"Con tới liền đây," tiếng của Scorpius từ trên vọng xuống. Ngay sau đó là tiếng bước chân vội vàng và tiếng cái rương năng trịch bị kéo trên cầu thang.

"Đừng lo, vẫn còn hơn sáu phút nữa," Scorpius nói, vội vàng đến chỗ ba mẹ nó. Rồi họ đi ra ngoài, và Draco nói ngắn gọn, "Đi thôi."

Ngay lập tức Scorpius nắm lấy tay ba nó. Sau một tích tắc, tất cả bọn họ đều biến mất.

* * *

Cách đó hàng trăm dặm, họ xuất hiện lại ở Ngã tư Vua.

"Chúng ta đi nào," Asteria nói.

Sân ga chật cứng người. Tiếng nói lớn một cách bất thường, lũ cú chí choé trong lồng, và những cái rương kêu lạch cạch trên sàn. Draco bắt gặp một số gương mặt quen thuộc cách đó khoảng năm mươi mét. Harry Potter và đám bạn đang đứng đó với con cái họ, nhìn anh chằm chằm.

Draco gật đầu và quay mặt đi. Asteria chẳng gật đầu cái nào.

"Scorpius", anh nói với con trai. "Con trông thấy bọn nhóc kia không? Tránh xa bọn chúng ra càng nhiều càng tốt. Và đảm bảo là con học tốt hơn con bé tóc xoăn kia. Con không thể là con trai của mẹ con một cách vô ích, nhớ chưa?"

"Đừng nghe ba con, Scorpius," Asteria nói lấy lệ. "Chẳng có lí do gì để con phải làm thế cả."

Ngay cả khi cô nói thế, Draco biết là Asteria hoàn toàn đồng ý với anh. Dẫu sao thì Hermione Weasley, mẹ của con bé, là người mà cô không ưa nhất ở Bộ.

Scorpius hơi ngạc nhiên trước thái độ của ba mẹ. Nó nhìn đứa con gái một cách tò mò, cha của con bé cũng đang dặn dò nó điều gì đó. Chẳng thấy gì đặc biệt, Scorpius quay ra phía mẹ.

"Nhớ là không được lộn xộn với bất kì ai. Lo chuyện của con thôi. Đừng kết bạn nhanh quá," và cúi đầu xuống thấp, cô thì thầm, "Đi học vui nha!"

Nhưng bây giờ cánh cửa đang đóng sập lại khắp đoàn tàu, và Scorpius nhảy lên, rồi quay đầu lại nhìn ba má nó.

"Giáng sinh con sẽ về nhà," nó nói to.

Cánh cửa đóng lại ngay sau đó, và Scorpius chạy ra phía cửa sổ để nhìn ba mẹ nó mỉm cười.

Đoàn tàu bắt đầu chuyển bánh và Draco có thể thấy gương mặt của con trai anh hướng về phía mình, đôi mắt nó ánh lên sự háo hức. Đoàn tàu tăng tốc, và nó lướt đi càng lúc càng xa...

Khi đoàn tàu rẽ một hướng khác, cuối cùng anh cũng không thấy mái tóc bạch kim của Scorp đâu nữa.

Draco vẫn đứng đó một lúc, và anh bị kéo ra khỏi trạng thái mơ hồ khi Asteria siết chặt tay anh.

"Nó sẽ ổn."

**The End**

_Read and Review. please!_


End file.
